Blood Type Life!
by Ryuuka Mikan
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya jika para sifat karakter KK disesuaikan dengan sifat golongan darah? Apa Karin akan jadi rajin seperti A? Atau Jin yang tetap mesum seperti O? Semuanya akan disajikan satu per satu dalam fanfic ini! / Inspired by Simple Thinking about Blood Type that belongs to Park Dong Sun


**Disclaimer **: **Kamichama Karin** sepenuhnya di tangan **Koge Donbo**, sementara **fic ini[Blood Type Life!]** milik **saya**.

**Warning** : Mungkin **nggak cocok **sama **sifat golongan darah kalian**. **Karakter** tentu saja **OOC**, beda golongan darah, beda juga sifatnya. **AR**, **AU**, dan** AT** selalu hadir. **Misstypo** harap dimaklumi. _Warning_ yang lain mohon juga dimaklumi.

**Catatan Author** : Yah, jangan marahin saya kalau _fic_ ini mendadak _publish_ di tengah serentetan _fic_ yang belum kelar #duesh

Setelah membaca _Simple Thinking about Blood Type_, saya keinspirasi buat bikin _fic_ ini. Yah, salah bemarnya tergantung kalian juga~ saya cuman membuat berdasarkan survei atau pemikiran saya sendiri.

Karena ini cumam_ fic_ penghibur, jadi nggak teratur _update_-nya kapan, bisa lebih cepat, bisa juga lebih lama, atau bahkan nggak update sama sekali #jduak #dasarlu

Oh ya, kalian bisa _request_ kok, apa aja. Mau tema yang akan dibahas, karakter yang dimasukkan, _genre_ apa, terserah. Kalau mau _request_ karakter, sertain juga golongan darahnya, bebas mau jenis apa, bisa goldar A semua, atau bisa goldar A, B, O, dan AB semua satu. Nggak ngerti? Ya EGP #digiling

_Yosh_! Kita mulai!

P.S : Yah, emang agak keluar dari jadwal saya yang selalu _publish_ akhir tahun. Ini cuman karena tugas liburan, jadi saya bebas hidupin laptop punya _Tou-chan_. Jadi, yah, begitulah #apa

.

Jika golongan darah mereka :

Kujyou Kazune : A

Hanazono Karin : B

Yii Miyon : O

Kujyou Kazusa : AB

Maka yang terjadi jika jam weker berbunyi adalah...

**[Kujyou Kazune]**

Kringggggggg!

"Hoam...," Kazune menguap, dengan tangan kanan yang ditepuk ke mulut berulang kali, "wah, sudah pagi ya?"

Kazune bergegas membuka tirai jendela, yang membuat dirinya harus menutup mata, karena sinar matahari yang masuk ke kamarnya cukup banyak. Setelah itu, Kazune merapikan tempat tidurnya, lalu ke luar kamarnya.

"Kira-kira Kazusa sudah bangun belum ya? Kalau dia belum bangun, lebih baik kubangunkan saja, agar dia tidak telat ke sekolah. Eh, tapi bagaimana ya kalau nanti dia marah? Kazusa kan paling tidak suka tidurnya diganggu. Kalau tidak dibangunkan dan dia telat, nanti dia bisa marah padaku. Lalu aku akan dimusuhi. Ahhhh, apa yang harus kuperbuat?"

**Kesimpulan **: A selalu akan bangun lebih awal, dia akan merapikan tempat tidurnya, lalu memikirkan anggota keluarga lainnya apa mereka sudah bangun atau belum, namun juga takut mengganggu jam tidur orang lain. Sunggu tipe golongan darah yang peduli.

**[Kujyou Kazusa]**

Kringggggggg!

"Nggghhh...," Kazusa mengabaikan jam wekernya.

Kringggggggg!

"Ughhhh...," Kazusa mencoba untuk meraba-raba daerah sekitar, mencari lokasi jam wekernya.

Tep!

Jam weker berhasil dimatikan.

"Zzzzzz..."

Tetapi Kazusa tetap tidur.

**Kesimpulan **: AB sangat suka tidur, baginya tidur adalah prioritas. Karena itu, ia tak suka bila hal privasinya diganggu oleh apa pun dan siapa pun, termasuk dalam hal tidur.

**[Yii Miyon]**

Kringggggggg!

"Urhhhhh ... ngantuk sekali ... aku masih mengantuk..."

Kringggggggg!

"Arghhhh ... berisik ... iya-iya, aku bangun..."

Tep!

"Memangnya sudah jam berapa sih...," Miyon melihat jam wekernya sambil mengucek matanya, guna memperjelas penglihatannya.

Jarum pendek di angka lima, sementara jarum panjang di tengah angka dua belas dan satu.

"Oh, masih jam lima ya. Lima menit lagi ah," jari-jari Miyon bergerak dengan cepat untuk menyetel jam wekernya di angka dua, lalu tidur kembali, tentunya ia takkan lupa untuk menaruh kembali jamnya di atas meja sebelah tempat tidurnya.

Namun, belum sampai memasuki gerbang mimpi, jam weker sialan itu mulai berbunyi lagi.

Kringggggggg!

Miyon bangun lagi, kali ini dengan raut wajah kesal. Ia masih mengantuk, jujur saja.

"Lima menit lagi!"

Setel, bangun, setel, bangun. Hal itu terus terjadi sampai jam enam pagi.

**Kesimpulan **: Golongan darah O cenderung menunda waktu, saat sudah nyaris waktunya, ia baru sibuk sana sini. Hal ini menyebabkan O susah bangun pagi. Ketika jam weker berbunyi, ia hanya akan menyetel kembali alarmnya, lalu tidur lagi. Sebenarnya, golongan darah O tidak akan bangun sebelum rasa kantuknya dibasmi atau ada teriakan melengking.

"MIYONNNNNN!"

**[Hanazono Karin]**

Kringggggggg!

"Grooookkkk ... fyuuhhh..."

Kringggggggg!

"Hmmm ... nyam nyam nyam..."

Kringggggggg!

"Mmm ... hehehe ... ihihihi..."

Jam weker sudah berdering sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu, namun tak ada tanda-tanda Karin akan bangun.

**Kesimpulan** : Golongan darah B yang cuek tentu akan mengabaikan suara apa pun yang tidak menarik perhatiannya, sehingga ia tidak akan bangun walaupun jam weker bisa jalan sendiri sekalipun. Untuk bangun pagi, harus didorongi tekad yang kuat dan menyingkirkan sedikit rasa cuek tersebut.

_Golongan darah tak memengaruhi sifat kita seperti ramalan zodiak, karena sifat sudah ditanamkan oleh Tuhan dan sisanya kita tinggal mengatur. Dengan adanya fanfic ini, saya berharap agar kita tidak terlalu menjadikan golongan darah sebagai acuan untuk menentukan karakteristik diri masing-masing_

.

.

.

_Maaf kalau misalnya salah~ :3_


End file.
